Adhesive compositions are used for a variety of purposes in the fabrication and assembly of semiconductor packages and microelectronic devices. The more prominent uses include bonding of electronic elements such as integrated circuit chips to lead frames or other substrates, and bonding of circuit packages or assemblies to printed wire boards.
Adhesives used in the electronic packaging industry typically contain a thermosetting resin combined with a filler and some type of curing initiator. These resins are primarily used in the electronics industry for the preparation of non-hermetic electronic packages. Adhesives useful for electronic packaging applications typically exhibit properties such as good mechanical strength, curing properties that do not affect the component or the carrier, and rheological properties compatible with application to microelectronic and semiconductor components. Examples of such packages are ball grid array (BGA) assemblies, super ball grid arrays, IC memory cards, chip carriers, hybrid circuits, chip-on-board, multi-chip modules, pin grid arrays, and the like.
Due to the ever-increasing pressure to reduce the size of semiconductor packages, there has been a recent interest in thin die, and the use of these thin die in stacked packages. In some cases, it has proved challenging to use conventional die-attach pastes with thin semiconductor die. Accordingly, there has been recent interest in the use of film-forming adhesives in the semiconductor packaging industry, especially with respect to thin die.